


I've Got an Idea

by Potatoe_Knight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pranks, dark cupid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoe_Knight/pseuds/Potatoe_Knight
Summary: Juleka gives Adrien some makeup. He decides to wear it when Dark Cupid strikes again. Ladybug doesn't realize it's black lipstick.





	I've Got an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that I had...

“Here.”

A small, black tube was thrust in front of Adrien’s face. He followed the arm to look back at the person offering it. Juleka.

“What is this?” he asked her.

Juleka shrugged nonchalantly. “I got it for myself, but it makes me _too_ dark. I’m only goth, not some dark creature.”

Adrien snorted. “Some people may not see the difference between the two.”

Her expression remained as unchanged as always. “Anyway, Rose didn’t want it, and you’re the next brightest person in the room.”

Adrien took the tube. “But that doesn’t answer my question. _What is it?”_

“Lipstick. Black.”

“What makes you think that _I_ want it?” Honestly. It wasn’t like he ever _wore_ lipstick.

Juleka shrugged again. “I’m just trying to give it away. If you don’t want it, I’ll just try giving it to Marinette next.”

An idea struck Adrien. “No. No, it’s fine. I’ll keep it.”

* * *

Dark Cupid. _Again._

Ladybug wished that Kim would stop pursuing Chloé already. She never accepted him, and Paris had to deal with the consequences. It was never quite as bad as that first one on Valentines day, when all the city was wrapped up in lovers, but it was never very good.

She was currently biding her time in an _out-of-the-way_ alley. Hopefully, Chat Noir would show up soon, so that they could figure out how to defeat the akuma. Of all the repeats, Dark Cupid seemed to be the least consistent, and it was always new and difficult to bring him down.

Hearing footsteps from behind, Ladybug turned around to see who was coming. It was Chat Noir.

“I hate you...” he said. And… were his lips black.

Great. Dark Cupid got her partner again. Well, might as well get this over with. Ladybug dove in close to Chat Noir so quickly that he didn’t even have a chance to react before her lips met his.

After just a second, he pulled back. “As much as I love you, bugaboo, I wasn’t trying to ask for a kiss.”

Taking a step back herself, Ladybug noticed that his lips were still black. And a little… smudged? “Then why did you pretend that you had been hit by Dark Cupid?”

“I wanted to prank you!” Chat Noir defended. “I didn’t think you’d act like that _so_ quickly. I just wanted to give you a scare.”

Ladybug sighed. “Fine. Have any ideas that we could use to defeat him this time?”

Chat Noir pulled out a black lipstick tube. “I got this.” He uncapped it and reapplied it from where Ladybug guessed _she_ had messed it up. “I figured, if we can convince Dark Cupid that he hit us, then it will be easy to get in close to him and steal whatever Chloé rejected this time.”

That was actually pretty smart. Ladybug leaned in to peck him on the cheek, but Chat Noir leaned away _the wrong way_ , and it ended being a peck on his lips instead. From his reaction, it hadn’t been on purpose from _his_ end, either.

Ladybug leaned back hurriedly. “Sorry. Just… that’s a great idea, Chat.”

She quickly grabbed the lipstick from him and put some on herself. “Let’s go try out this idea.”

Which worked excellently. Ladybug and Chat Noir had managed to have the shortest battle with Dark Cupid ever.


End file.
